


History - Drarry one shot

by aspiringauthor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringauthor/pseuds/aspiringauthor
Summary: Harry gets home from work one day and finds a lovely surprise waiting for him.





	

Harry sighed as he exited the ministry after another long day. There was still 6 hours of paperwork still left waiting for him to do tomorrow, even after doing 4 solid hours today. Not wanting to dwell on the incoming boredom in store for him tomorrow, he quickly looked around and disapparated. The nausea swept through him, he doubted he'd ever get used to that awful feeling, as he swayed a little on the doorstep of a small white cottage on the outskirts of the city.

The sun was shining down onto the small front yard and the unlatched wooden door on the left of the house, which lead to the perfectly manicured back yard, creaked a little in the breeze. The breeze then wound its way around Harry's body as he shivered a little as he climbed the 4 short steps to the porch and opened the grey front door. All the peace was disrupted as soon as the door opened and Harry could practically feel the thrum of the bass in the floorboards. He shut the door behind him quickly, just to make sure the neighbours didn't hear. Harry'd had the sense to put up silencing charms outside the house, for various reasons, and as long as he renewed them every one in a while then they held pretty well. With this racket though, he was unsure they would hold as long as usual. Then some voices accompanied the beat, which Harry assumed was playing from a very loud speaker.

'THIS IS NOT THE END, THIS IS NOT THE END, WE CAN MAKE IT, YOU KNOW IT, YOU KNOW'. There was a slight pause and then another voice joined, just as loud as those from the speaker, but definitely from an actual person. 'YOU AND ME GOT A WHOLE LOT OF HISTORY' – and that's when Harry caught a glimpse of pale blonde hair which quickly disappeared. Harry stepped forwards a little and smiled widely at the sight. Draco had his hands in the air as he sang along and moved his hips with the music. 'WE COULD BE THE GREATEST TEAM THAT THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN'. Harry loved seeing Draco like this, carefree, so he almost frowned when Draco finally saw him and stopped abruptly as he blushed. But just as quickly he ran forwards and grabbed Harry's hands in his own, dragging him closer to the speaker as he kept singing and smiling and moving to the music.

Once the song ended, Harry pulled Draco into a hug, which the turned into a kiss, which then turned into a make out. Harry nearly laughed when the same song blared out again, knowing Draco had probably had it on repeat all afternoon.

When they finally pulled away, they looked at each other for a few seconds, Harry admiring Draco's steely grey eyes and Draco watching Harry's emerald ones. And suddenly the bass dropped and Draco started dancing once more, though this time Harry noticed how ridiculous he looked, cute, but also ridiculous, and so Harry joined him in the ridiculous dancing and they both burst out laughing at each other. Soon both were rolling around on the floor in fits of laughter, and every time one of them manage to control themselves, the other's laugh was too infectious and they were giggling all over again.

It could have been seconds, or minutes, or hours later, Harry and Draco lay side by side on the floor, listening to the same song, hands linked between them, and silently watching the ceiling as the setting sun cast colourful shadows. It wasn't until Harry tilted his head a little that he noticed that Draco wasn't watching the ceiling, he was watching him, and Harry blushed and moved a little to rest his head on Draco's chest. Automatically Draco moved to put a hand on Harry's untameable hair, and did his best to work at the tangles gently, giving Harry a pleasant shiver. So quietly that he could barely hear it, Draco whispered 'I love you'. Harry couldn't help but smile against Draco's chest and snuggle in more, making Draco laugh (a sound that would always make Harry's heart leap, even years later) and Harry whispered back 'I love you too'. And he meant it with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics from History by One Direction. No, I'm not a crazy fan, I just thought some of the lyrics applied to Draco and Harry's relationship so I used them. Please enjoy & comment!


End file.
